(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to harvesting machines, and more particularly to harvesting root crops such as peanuts. Farmers who grow peanuts have ordinary skill in this art.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Harvesting peanuts is particularly difficult. My previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,955 discloses a harvester which uses augers which are angled but otherwise somewhat aligned with the row or drill of which the root crop is planted. The root crop in that case was pulled within the slot of guides. That patent discloses at least a single rod weeder 72 which is described as a facilitator of removing the peanuts from the bed. (see Col. 6, Line 40).